


Stack draw

by mesmocorpo



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmocorpo/pseuds/mesmocorpo
Summary: 门铃声响以前，聚会在大辅家的孩子们的交谈。
Relationships: Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi
Kudos: 1





	Stack draw

**Author's Note:**

> 时间大概在02TV结束后，辅岳六年级  
> 因为写着太累了所以没有数码兽出场
> 
> 20200517

男孩女孩们一共五人，在卧室的木地板上围坐成圈，姿态放松。  
与以往的聚会似乎没有多大差别，大家喝着饮料吃着零食，说说笑笑，随意地展开话题。  
于是恰好提到了。

“大辅君不能对岳君好点吗？”

正准备咽下口中冰爽的柳橙果汁，听见短发女孩并非不满却略带忧虑的提问，本宫大辅一瞬间狠狠地呛到了。

“咳咳咳——为什么我要对那家伙——咳咳咳咳咳——”

“就像这样！你的态度、态度！”晃着一头长发，用嫌弃的眼神看着男孩从鼻孔喷出饮料的，是升上中学后依然行事风风火火的少女，井上京。  
她一边顺手抓了纸巾盒推过去，一边毫不客气地发表意见，“你对岳君的态度太粗鲁了！”

“倒也没那么严重啦……与其说粗鲁，倒不如说有点、粗糙？”开启话题的八神光初衷并不是抱怨或者谴责，她没能预料会得到如此之大的反应，愣了一愣，赶紧又补充道，试图以此安抚激动起来的两人。

只是她的安抚看起来作用不大。

“我对岳的态度很正常好嘛！”  
用力擦拭被果汁弄脏的地方，缓过气了的男孩心里想着“原来是在说态度啊”松了一口气，嘴上条件反射般地出言反驳。

出乎意料，这一次主动接话的并非平日热衷与大辅拌嘴的京，而是在场五人里年龄最小的伊织，“关于岳さん的事，我也觉得大辅さん反省一下比较好。”

“诶？”

与吵吵闹闹的京相比，总是很认真，表情显得严肃的伊织所说的话，似乎更具有说服力。   
黑棕的眼睛直直注视大辅，他一本正经地开始举证，“大辅さん在岳さん说话时，经常故意无视他的话吧，岳さん非常信任大辅さん、态度明明很温和也没说错什么，大辅さん却总是自顾自对人生起气来。之前也是，都已经是小六生了，还会因为在擅长的科目上得分比岳さん低而闹别扭，我觉得这不太好。”   
虽然做正事时确实能够好好接受岳さん的话。伊织严谨地补充说明，又问：但平常不能够也这样做吗？

“那是你们没看见岳那家伙戏弄我的样子他才是过分的那个”嘴上像这样为自己辩护着，心想我也非常信任岳啊，大辅的脸色微微发红，“伊织你不知道当时的情况，那次考试是我没发挥出真正的实力——我平时当然也有在听岳说话啊，但男人间有时候是不能随随便便退让的。”

京挑起眉毛在宽宽的额头上。  
“这算什么嘛、你和岳君之间什么时候鸣枪开赛了啊！”

自伊织话始，旁观大辅表情变换，同时敏锐察觉对方心态变化的光此时露出了微笑，“啊、小京，那个应该是由于男孩的竞争心的缘故。”

“哈？”

眼镜少女用一个声调上扬的语气词夸张地表达了自己的不解，却意外没有在第一时间得到气势汹汹的回应。讶异地看向闭口不言的男孩，意识到这是一种默认时，她愣了一愣。  
“因为岳君长得好看性格也好很受女孩欢迎所以在嫉妒吗？太傻了吧！好任性！超级不成熟！”

“我才没有嫉妒！还有这里所有人当中京你最没资格说我幼稚吧。”而且才不是因为女孩子的关系……至少现在已经不是了！不过岳果然很受女生欢迎吗？！

不知道大辅难得复杂的心思，伊织兀自理解，“所以，之前体育课打篮球和岳さん在一队，被老师和岳さん一齐夸奖配合很默契时，大辅さん才得意洋洋非常高兴吗？”是因为得到了旁人和竞争对手的认同啊。  
他端正的脸上透露出恍然大悟的痕迹。

“那个不一样——都是什么时候的事为什么伊织你会知道！”

因为不同年级的体育课碰巧在一个时间，而且高年级比赛篮球时大家都会去围观。四年级的男孩回答，体贴地，没有说出自己也看见下一场重新分队后大辅又输掉了的事实。

毕竟岳君很擅长篮球，是得分能手呢。光笑着向一旁默默微笑倾听众人交谈的男孩解释。 

嗯，我知道，我们聊天的时候岳君说过。与其他人不在同所小学校的一乘寺贤安静地点了点头，指出自己已知晓这件事。

不想，原本朝着另一侧吵闹的大辅竖起耳朵听见他们的交谈，像是触到了开关般立刻转向亲密的友人。

“等等岳是什么时候跟贤你聊的？你们两人私下约过吗？”

基于实际情况，贤认真思考起这个问题，还没做出回答，大辅先嘟嚷出声，“怎么都没告诉我？！”咋一听忿忿不平又十分委屈。

“为什么要让你知道啊。”京翻了翻眼睛。

面目清秀的男孩倒是不意外会被大辅拉着追问，花了点时间整理好思绪，他流畅地开口解释，“我们不是特意约好的——大概三月份的时候，有个周日大和さん临时拜托我做西班牙语的导游工作。”接待从智利到东京观光的被选召的孩子，“结束后大和さん说请我吃晚饭，不过要顺路先去岳君的公寓一趟送点旧习题册之类。”

阿和哥成绩很好吗？大辅问。  
很好哦，哥哥说的。光回答。

贤点点头认同，继续说道，“到岳君家时，阿姨不在，碰巧岳君一个人在组装新买的书架，我就和大和さん一起帮他的忙。”

书架的安装不是繁重到得靠沉默来节省体力的劳作，三人合作下，足够轻松到让他们可以一边干活一边谈天。那时贤看见房间角落放着篮球，就顺势展开了话题，延伸开来，从岳本人和尊敬的前辈口中了解到很多，相应地，也主动说了不少有关自己的事，如同任何普通的好友般，谈论着学校、生活、家人还有伙伴。

“然后我们三人、加上虫虫兽祂们一起去吃了咖喱。”

不是拉面哦。贤强调。  
不是是不是拉面的问题。大辅扬眉。

凑到好友身旁，头发毛毛躁躁的男孩想要让对方更清晰地感受自己的不满，“为什么现在才告诉我啊！”

“所以都说了为什么都要让你知道啊！”你管好多哦。京莫名其妙。

大辅一时语塞，气呼呼地转过头，不理睬京。

和岳君关系变得很好了呢。听见光这般愉快地说着，贤腼腆地笑了笑。  
“不过，大辅和我不一样，对于和岳君的交往方式，大辅一定有属于自己的做法，所以不必勉强吧。”

终于有人替自己说话，大辅正打算表现出对于好友发言的极大认同，却听贤继续说道。   
“但是，大辅跟岳君的关系倘若能再好一点，下次邀请他来家里时，就不用反复担心如果被拒绝的话该怎么回应了吧。”

温柔徽章的被选召者，他话音落下的一瞬间，空气变得安静了。

这或许可以证明，即使大家的性格和行事做法不尽相同，但都是心思细腻的温柔的孩子，所以每个人都立刻理解了贤所说的话意味着什么。

包括大辅。

男孩觉得耳朵发烫，好友所说的话并无虚言夹杂，面对事实他率真的内心拒绝否认，一时竟不知该接点什么才好，张嘴却不说话的样子有点傻乎乎的。

第一个打破沉默的是几人中年龄最大说话最直接，必要的时候也可以像个姐姐一样可靠的京。  
我就说跟前几次来时相比，今天的零食怎么这么丰富。  
她一手握拳往另一手的掌心一敲，反应过来。

以正直的方式生活的男孩放松了表情，嘴角隐隐上扬。   
叔叔阿姨还有纯姐姐都外出了，所以今天的零食和饮料都是大辅さん准备的——抱歉，我刚刚忽略了这点。

暖阳般明媚的女孩也开口了。  
说起来，上次是因为妈妈身体突然不舒服临时缺席聚会，上上次是与大和さん一起外出、时间有冲突所以直接拒绝，更早前的那次集合则是岳君和伊织君都没有来，这么来看，今天确实是岳君第一次来大辅君家里玩。  
看来似乎是我担心太多了，真是不好意思，大辅君。   
能在毕业前邀请到岳君真是太好了。女孩笑意盈盈道。

“想要更了解岳君的话，大辅试着面对岳君再坦率一些吧。”不要闹别扭了啊。仿佛认为力道还不够，贤声音温和地又推了一把。“不然，就算岳君脾气很好，有时也会觉得困惑吧。”不是困扰，而是疑惑。

“……吵死了啊、你们一个个都这样。”被大家充满怜爱的目光包围的男孩，挣扎着发出嚷嚷，不过气势和音量都弱了许多。

这时，外面的门铃声恰好响起。

“应该是岳さん到了。”

“大辅君去开门吧，加油哦。”

“快去快去！”

“知道啦不要起哄——”满脸无奈，又微妙地显出几分纠结，男孩还是快速地积极地站起了身，绕过围坐的伙伴们和成堆的零食饮料，还有七七八八的游戏机纸牌之类的娱乐道具。

“记得对岳君说声欢迎。”贤笑着提醒。

“会说的啦！”

他一边应着，一边朝门口走去。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 摘自维基百科UNO词条：
> 
> 累積Draw (stack draw)：當一個玩家打出Draw two或Wild draw four的時候，下一玩家可繼續出Draw two或Wild draw four，如此類推；有些版本或會限定衹可以用跟上家一樣Draw數的牌來累積（即上家出+2時自己只能用+2，不能用+4，反之亦然）。最後沒有此等牌的玩家須抽去全部的罰卡累加總和的張數。


End file.
